


Snuggle Buddies

by musicmillennia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, I guess you could read this as gen if you believe in yourself, Insomnia, M/M, Mom Friend Ignis, but like actual insomnia not the city, this is basically a bad excuse to write snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Neither Prompto nor Noct seems to realize that Noct can't sleep without Prompto. Once again, Ignis has to fix everything.Let it never be said that Ignis Scientia isn't damn good at his job.





	Snuggle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with us all.

When they're all ready to settle in the Leville's soft beds, Ignis nudges Noct away from his bed. "You're with Prompto tonight."

"Wha?" Noct mumbles, "Uh. Okay?"

Gladio dutifully climbs in next to Ignis. "Thought you said you hated sleepin' next to me."

"A necessary evil," Ignis murmurs.

"And why's that?"

Ignis shuts off the light. "You will see."

From the other bed, Prompto coos, "Aw, hey buddy. You want some snuggle time?" There's a fat wet sound as he presses an exaggerated kiss on Noct's forehead. He then proceeds to wrap all four limbs around him like an overenthusiastic octopus.

Prompto sighs contentedly, digging his chin in Noct's hair.

Gladio's brow furrows. "Iggy―"

"Wait for it," Ignis says.

Noct sinks like a stone and  _purrs_.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Gladio mutters, " _That's_ why he hasn't been sleeping all week?"

Ignis turns on his side. "It is also why we are getting a fold-out if you kick me off again."

"Ain't like I do it on purpose."

"Uh, guys?" Prompto hisses, "Think you could keep it down? Poor guy's finally out."

"Not to worry, Prompto," Ignis drawls, "I have a feeling His Majesty won't wake for anything."

 

Ignis wakes face-planted on the floor. Noct does not wake at all.


End file.
